parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
SMV: By the Beautiful Sea (Duchess Productions Style)
Duchess Productions' music video of By the Beautiful Sea. Song: * By the Beautiful Sea Song From: * Disney Sing Along Songs: Under the Sea Transcript: * Video of Duchess Productions' Summer Video Intro (2018)) * (Fade in from black) * (London Scene from The Great Mouse Detective) * (Dolphins Splashing in the Ocean): By the sea, by the sea, by the beautiful sea. * Ash Ketchum: You and me. * Rei Hino: You and me. * Ash Ketchum: Oh, how happy we'll be. * (Spongebob Surfing While Ripping his Pants): When each wave comes a-rollin' in... * (Dee Dee Slides in the Pool): We will duck or swim... * (Emmy and Cassie Playing Ring Around the Rosie in the Water): And we'll float and fool around the water. * Danny: Over and under. * Sawyer: And then up for air. * Fievel Mousekewitz: Pa is rich. * Olivia Flaversham: Ma is rich. * Fievel Mousekewitz: So now what do we care? * Jasmine: I love to be beside your side. * Aladdin: Beside the sea. * Jasmine: Beside the seaside. * Alvin and Brittany: By the beautiful sea. * Mamorou Chiba: Joe and Jane were always together. * Rover Dangerfield: Said Joe to Jane, "I love summer weather." * Dongwa Miao: So let's go to that beautiful sea. * Mickey Mouse: Follow along, say you're with me. * Eric: Anything that Joe would suggest for her. * Max Taylor: Jane would always think it was best for her. * Chip: So he'd get his Ford. Holler "All aboard!" * Rai: Gee, I wanna be. * (Ash and Brock Jump into the Ocean): By the sea, by the sea, by the beautiful sea. * George Shrinks: You and me. * Becky Lopez: You and me. * George Shrinks: Oh, how happy we'll be. * (Gadget Hackwrench Surfing): When each wave comes a-rollin' in... * (Hogarth Jumps in the Water): We will duck or swim... * (Scooby, Shaggy, and Scrappy Swimming in the Moat): And we'll float and fool around the water. * Baloo: Over and under. * Rebecca Cunningham: And then up for air. * Thomas O'Malley: Pa is rich. * Duchess: Ma is rich. * Thomas O'Malley: So now what do we care? * Mulan: I love to be beside your side. * Shang: Beside the sea. * Cornelius and Thumbelina: Beside the seaside, by the beautiful sea. Clips/Years/Companies: * The Great Mouse Detective (@1986 Disney) * The Little Mermaid (@1989 Disney) * Pokemon (The Path to the Pokemon League, Beauty and the Beach; @1997 OLM) * Sailor Moon (Beach Blanket Bungle, Much Ado About Kitten; @1992-1997 Toei Animation) * Spongebob Squarepants (Ripped Pants; 1999 Nickelodeon) * Dexter's Laboratory (Better Off Wet; @1996-2003 Cartoon Network) * Dragon Tales (Zak Takes a Dive; @1999-2005 PBS) * Cats Don't Dance (@1997 Warner Bros.) * An American Tail (@1986 Universal) * Aladdin (@1992 Disney) * The Chipmunk Adventure (@1987 Universal) * Rover Dangerfield (@1991 Warner Bros.) * Sagwa the Chinese Siamese Cat (Not-So-Purrfect Patient; @2001-2002 PBS) * Runaway Brain (@1995 Disney) * Dinosaur King (A Mesozoic Mess; @2007 Sunrise) * Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers (Catteries Not Included, Gadget Goes Hawaiian; @1989-1990 Disney) * Tai Chi Chasers (Opposite Day; @2007 Toei Animation) * George Shrinks (Close Encounters of the Bird Kind; @2000-2001 PBS) * The Iron Giant (@1999 Warner Bros.) * Scooby Doo and the Ghoul School (@1988 Warner Bros.) * TaleSpin (Plunder and Lightning Part 3; @1990-1991 Disney) * The Aristocats (@1970 Disney) * Mulan (@1998 Disney) * Thumbelina (@1994 Warner Bros.) Category:Duchess Productions Category:Duchess Productions Transcript Category:SMV Category:Summer Music Videos Category:Music Video Tributes Category:Music Videos Category:Music Video Spoofs Category:Music videos